


The Twins Are Lost!

by Arya_Durin_51



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Amon Ereb, Beleriand, First Age, Gen, Half-Elves, Maedhros being a great dad, Orcs, Twins being reckless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Durin_51/pseuds/Arya_Durin_51
Summary: The Peredhel twins are too smart and curious for their own good. When Elros' valour and Elrond's thirst for knowledge are added into the mix, things take a dangerous turn.On the bright side though, they bonded with uncle Maitimo!





	The Twins Are Lost!

* * *

 

 

*Seregel's POV*

  
Leaving elflings of the House of Finwë to play unsupervised, especially twins, was always a bad idea. As to how Elrond and Elros ended up playing thus in the courtyard of the fortress on that cold winter morning was a mystery. And it didn't take long for them to disappear entirely.

  
"Uncle!" I shouted and both of them came running towards me.

  
"Are we under attack?" asked uncle Maitimo, ever the vigilant general.

  
"No." said uncle Káno as realisation dawned on his face. "The twins are gone! Lost!"

  
Within ten minutes my uncles were ready to depart and I was already searching the fortress.

  
  
*3rd person POV*

  
Maedhros was pissed. ‘Now they're lost! Great! I knew taking them is was a bad idea.’ He thought to himself. But against his niece and his brother, he was forced to search for the sons of Elwing. 'More like the sons of Seregel.' he thought with a little bitterness. His niece, being the eldest cousin - much like him - had a tendency to become a second mother (or the only mother) to all her younger cousins. Much like him again. And they both felt the pain of losing them. 'If something happens to these boys, she will be devastated. Again.'

  
So for those he loved, he put his bitterness and anger aside. For his brother, who had left his wife back and had been fatherless, and his niece, who had more soul-children that he could count.

  
“Elrond! Elros!” he shouted, giving away his position. Again. And again, till it was twilight, and he could not risk being heard or seen by any servant of the Enemy. Isil was at his peak and he was still searching when he heard multiple heavy footsteps, and the crunching of dry leaves. ‘It cannot be the twins. They walk almost inaudibly, almost like full elves!' He found tracks soon enough.

  
"Yrch..." he muttered disgusted, until a dreadful thought crossed his mind: 'They smelled the boys.'

  
As he swiftly followed the tracks of the orcs, sometimes coming close enough to hear them, he felt more grateful for the darkness of Endórë before the rise of the Sun, that had sharpened his senses, than he ever had before.

  
That's when he heard them, little squeals of terror.

  
"Found 'em!" and orc croaked in Black Speech, a tounge Nelyafinwë knew all to well. Tiny feet running, larger ones chasing them. Maedhros had already unseathed his sword and was moving towards the yrch. The twins had seen bloodshed before anyways. Yet they hid under a tree, the roots of which created a cavity perfect for their size.

  
"Grab 'em you idiot!" one shouted. The other made to answer, but was stopped by an elvish blade producing form his chest. Others made to speak or take up arms, yet the battleworn firstborn Fëanorion was swift and deadly. In a matter of minutes, all were dead. After he cleaned his sword, he went and lied flat on his stomach and extended his hand and stump into the cavity.

  
"Take hold of my arms!" he called to the twins. Whatever doubts they might have had about their saviour, all of them disappeard when they laid eyes on the stump and the eight-rayed star on his forearms, as well as the sound of his voice, strong and commanding. They grabbed an arm each and he pulled them up with ease.

  
"Are you hurt?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. The children nodded as silent tears fell from their puffy red eyes. As he was on his knees, he drew them both in a tight hug and kissed the crowns of their heads.

  
"Don't you ever do this to me again, you hear me?" both nodded their heads against his shoulders. "You had me so worried! Scared me halfway to Mandos." and the boys began to sob.

  
"We're sorry!"

  
"We didn't mean to!"

  
"Please don't be mad at us!"

  
"We just wanted to explore!"

  
But it didn't matter now.

  
"Shh, it's alright now. You're safe. I've got you." He whispered and stood up with a twin in each arm, as he would have done with the Ambarussa when they were little. And truth be told, with all of his brothers and cousins. And nieces and nephews. And daughter.

  
"Let's go home." he said to keep from thinking about a girl long lost, with his eyes and the smile of her mother he loved so well.

  
As he moved back towards Amon Ereb, Elrond took a fistful of his hair and buried his face in the luscious red locks, inhaling the calming scent, while Erlos fiddled with a single strand.

  
"You can chew on them if you like. You won't be the first one to do so." he said to the eldest twin quietly, upon seeing that Elrond had fallen asleep. Elros smiled, did so and feel asleep not too long after his twin.

  
And for a moment, as he gazed upon the now peaceful faces of the twins, Maedhros felt as if he was Maitimo again, and his brothers were alive and called him Russandol still.

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
